The present invention relates to an improved merchandise display stand for supporting jewelry chains or necklaces.
In my earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,710, there is disclosed a merchandise display stand comprising a vertical post mounted on a base. A plurality of radially spaced spokes adapted to hold the merchandise to be displayed is mounted on the upper end of the post. A separate closure ring adapted to co-operate with the spokes is also attached to the upper end of the post. The spokes and/or the ring are manually movable in a vertical direction relative to the post to allow merchandise to be placed on the spoke or removed therefrom.
As a result a sales clerk must manually raise each spoke and hold each spoke in the raised position in order to open the spoke from the ring so as to hang or to remove the merchandise from display. During the sales day the sales clerk needs to constantly re-raise and hold each spoke to accommodate the customers. To do so the clerk is required to use both hands in order to handle the merchandise, i.e. she must hold the spoke raised with one hand while simultaneously handling the merchandise with her free hand. The display device of my prior patent, while successfully preventing theft and providing an aesthetically pleasing sales display is somewhat difficult to use. In addition the display device requires constant attention during manipulation.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved display stand for holding and exhibiting articles of jewelry.
Another object is to provide a display stand which maintains features for preventing or minimizing theft, shop lifting or pilferage therefrom while simplifying the use and manual operation of the device.
A further object is to provide a display stand which is simple to construct, aesthetically appealing, inexpensive to manufacture.
These objects together with other objects and advantages are set forth in the following disclosure of the present invention.